


Transmography -- The Slay-Team (A-Team 2010 AU) Fanmix

by Stiney



Series: The Slay-Team 'Verse [4]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Soundtracks, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix spanning the main story of the The Slay-Team 'Verse.<br/>Contains mild spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmography -- The Slay-Team (A-Team 2010 AU) Fanmix

On what's supposed to be a routine containment mission in Afghanistan, things go wrong when the creature that the Supernatural Special Ops team is chasing turns out to be a werewolf and Murdock gets bitten. Murdock and Face try and deal with the situation themselves, but in not asking for help from their teammates they may have made things worse when the mission and what really happened comes under suspicion by Agent Lynch from the Supernatural Defense Agency.

 

[The Slay-Team 'Verse](../series/17974)

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/crazyfoolstiney/pic/0008d1xk/)

**Transmography**

**The Slay-Team Mix**

[ **Transmography @ Grooveshark**](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Transmography/75110464)

  
  
  
**Black /** **/** **Sevendust**    

"Shit. A werewolf. It's a werewolf. Change of plans. I'm on the move, boys."

_Shadows follow so close behind me_  
 _I look in the mirror, I don't like what I see Oh God, can't you help me, get out of here, here_  
 _I feel like I'm living deep in Hell_  
  
  
 **.45 /** **/** **Shinedown**              

"We believe that one of the team was compromised during the containment."

_I'm swimming through the ashes of another life_  
 _There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed_  
  
  
 **Inside You /** **/** **Stabbing Westward**                                        

Face needed the anchor surely as much as Murdock did.

_If only I could stay here...forever_  
 _So much to tell you_  
 _So much to confide_  
  
  
 **The Hand That Feeds /** **/** **Nine Inch Nails**                           

The screams were unlike anything Face had ever heard.

_Can you get up off your knees?_  
 _Are you brave enough to see?_  
 _Do you want to change it?_  
  
  
 **Du riechst so gut /** **/** **Rammstein**                                

Piercing green eyes, so familiar, yet not, tracked Face’s movements.

_The trace is new and your sweat is_  
 _dripping onto the bridge, your warm blood_  
 _I only smell you I feel you_  
  
  
 **Gallows Pole /** **/** **Led Zeppelin**                                                                        

"This is your Plan B? More like Plan Z."

_Hangman, hangman, hold it a little while,_  
 _Think I see my friends coming, Riding a many mile._  
  
  
 **One /** **/** **Metallica**                                                

Surprisingly, B.A. was shaken most of all by the length of Murdock's silence.

_I can't remember anything_  
 _Can't tell if this is true or dream_  
 _Deep down inside I feel to scream_  
  
  
 **Planet Caravan /** **/** **Pantera**                                        

"This is _us_ , just like always." Face murmured against Murdock's lips.

_Light of the night_  
 _The earth, a purple blaze_  
 _Of sapphire haze in orbital ways_  
  
  
 **Forfeit /** **/** **Chevelle**                                                                                                    

"What are we going to do now, Boss?"

_'Cause I want to fight,_   
_I want to fight,_   
_I want to prove I'm right._

 

 

[ **Transmography @ Grooveshark** ](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Transmography/75110464)


End file.
